An Itch That Needs To Be Scratched
by renagadeforlife
Summary: By request, a few months following the conclusion of The Reality of War Shepard and Tali are separated from most of the galaxy. Tali's hormones begin to get the best of her and she eventually reaches the point where she can no longer contain herself. *WARNING RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT* *Readers discretion is advised*


An Itch That Needs To Be Scratched

Since his permanent leave from the Alliance, Shepard and Tali had found refuge on an ancient Quarian colony that was inhabited by Geth. At first things were tense because of Tali's mistrust of Geth, but her fears would be snuffed once Legion arrived and ensured her that they meant her no harm…as long as she didn't initiate conflict. So they spent the coming months preparing themselves, alongside the Geth, for the Reaper invasion. In the early months, Tali had begun to feel ill. It was a feeling she couldn't understand. Eventually it became apparent that the reason she began to feel ill was that she was with child!

"Keelah, I can't believe this actually happening. If the fleet knew about this, they probably lose their minds."

Shepard, standing behind her, wraps his arms around her and starts rubbing her stomach. "It doesn't matter what the fleet thinks. All that matters is that I am the happiest man in the galaxy…Tali, we made the impossible possible."

She turns to him and tears of joy fall from her unmasked face. Geth were able to infiltrate her suit so that she could walk around without the need of the mask or suit. She continued to wear the suit though as it felt strange to not be in the suit. She buries her face into Shepard's chest hugging him tight.

"I…I…I'm going to be a mommy and we are going to be a family. Markus, I thought this was something that would only exist as a dream but for it to be really happening…", she paused as tears began to flow faster down her face, "…it's really a dream come true."

The months pasted and Tali's stomach began to stretch to the point where, to her disappointment, she had to get out of her suit. Another thing that was changing in Tali was her sex drive. With Shepard focusing on preparing for the Reapers, she felt a little ignored. She tried masturbating in order to satisfy her needs, but it only made her feel more sexual. It had seemed like forever since that fateful night on the Normandy. It was the night when Shepard was finally able to see every last inch of her. Sometimes when she was feeling lonely, she would think about that night. She remembered the warm feeling of his tongue exploring every inch of her body and also the intense feeling of ecstasy from Shepard's throbbing member inching its way into her tight virgin pussy until he pushed it in as far as it would go. While these memories were amazing, she had grown sexually starved. She wanted Shepard and she was extremely annoyed about not getting the attention she wanted. So one day, she decided she was going to take action.

Shepard usually woke up around six in the morning so her plan was to wake up before Shepard so she could pounce on him when he woke up. She woke up around 5:30 and she just sat there as patiently as she could waiting for Shepard's alarm to go off. Not even ten minutes later, she was beginning to feel like her hormones were going to take over. She tried her hardest to fight it but in the end she couldn't hold herself back anymore. She gently pulled the blankets off of Shepard and reached carefully into the front whole of his boxers. To her delight, Shepard was experiencing an extreme case of morning wood. She pulled his dick out and stared at it in awe for a moment.

"Keelah, I almost forgot just how big it was", she thought to herself. "That's it! I can't take it anymore!"

She opened her mouth wide and stuffed her mouth with his throbbing cock. She slowly worked her mouth up and down his shaft so that she didn't wake him up, but the scent of his cock began to overwhelm her senses. She could no longer hold back as she began to bob her head up and down until it was hitting the back of her throat. She swiveled her tongue around his head, cleaning off every drip of pre-cum that oozed from the tip. She continued to do this until she heard a familiar voice.

"Oh baby…keep doing what you're doing."

Her head shot up and she saw that she was looking dead into the blue eyes of Shepard. She didn't know what to say. A look of guilt came over her face.

"What's with the face?"

"…I'm so sorry Markus! I couldn't hold myself together anymore. You're always so busy and you never make any time for me! All you do is work and work. I'm starting to think that you don't want to touch me because I got fat!" She paused for a split second before the look of guilt became a look of anger, "THAT'S IT ISNT IT! YOU THINK I'M TOO FAT TO HAVE SEX WITH!"

"What", he replied in surprise, "that's not it at all. I swear."

"Don't you dare lie to me you…you…Bosh'tet"

"I'm not lying. I swear to god that isn't the case. You are just as beautiful as the night I first laid my eyes on you."

Just then, Tali went from angry to crying her eyes out. Shepard didn't know what to do. He figured it was just best for him to not say anything. He tried to get out of bed, but then he felt a vice grip being put on his dick.

"Where…the hell…do you think…you're going?"

"That sounds like someone who's crazy", he thought to himself.

"You, Mr. I'm too busy to fuck my woman, are not going anywhere. You are going to fuck me and there is no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Do I make myself clear?"

Thinking that she might rip his dick off he says anything other than yes, "Crystal clear."

She smiled, "Good, now do that think with your tongue you did before."

Shepard put Tali onto her back, opened her legs and began licking her pussy. It had a different taste than the last time but that was to be expected so he continued to let his tongue explore inside of her. Her scent penetrated his senses and he felt like he was about to lose it. He pressed his face into her pelvis in order to make sure his tongue went as deep as it could into her sweet pot. Tali grabbed a handful of Shepard's hair and tugged. Her body felt like it was contorting in ways she had never felt before. It might have had a lot to do with the fact that Shepard knew her spots unlike the last time.

"Oh Markus! It feels so good. I think I almost about to cum."

"Is that so?"

Suddenly, Shepard pulls away.

"Wha…What are doing?!"

"You already know what I'm doing Tali."

In her most seductive voice she pleads, "Please, don't tease me like this. Not when I'm this close."

"I guess I can try something else."

"I don't care what...", her pauses is immediately followed by a sexually charged gasp. She looks down and sees that he slipped a few fingers into her.

"Yeah…I figured you'd enjoy this."

Her hips began to grind on his fingers, her toes curled, and her eyes were rolling into the back of her head. It didn't take long until she reached orgasm. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she hit orgasm. Her body collapsed onto the bed.

"Keelah, you are still amazing." She managed to open her legs again and she smiled, "Now how about you climb on top and slip your member into me."

"Well…if Quarian pregnancies are similar to humans, it's not good for the baby to do it like that."

"Well…what are we going to do then?"

"Get on your hands and knees."

"Excuse me?"

"Just do it."

"Ok"

She slowly eased her way onto her hands and knees. She felt Shepard's hands grab onto her waist. The feeling sent shivers throughout her body. Then she felt his throbbing man hood ease its way into her soaking wet pussy. She let out a gasp as it slipped in deeper and deeper. Her face crashed into a pillow as she moaned into it. She was gripping the bed with a death vice as the pleasure surged throughout her body.

"It feels so good Shepard", she proclaims with deep breaths. "Go faster, I want to drown in this feeling."

He respected her request as he began to fuck her faster. He grabbed onto a handful of her long black hair and pulled. Tali lets out another sensual moan.

"I didn't know you liked having your hair pulled."

Gasping for air, she replied, "Me…either"

The warmth Shepard was feeling was mind-numbing. It was like his body was completely out of control. Her smooth grey skin felt good underneath his hands. It wasn't much longer until his hands became focused on his favorite part of her body…her luscious ass. He couldn't help but rub his hands over it, with the occasional spank, while he continued to pump his member into Tali's warmth. He looked at her slot and saw that her love juices her quite literally dripping onto the bed.

Tali, noticing this, responded in a seductive tone, "My my…what a mess I've made."

She managed to pull herself away from Shepard and turned herself around. She lowered her head and licked up the juices that had dripped onto the bed and then she began to finger herself so she could taste more of her own love juices. Shepard was instantly turned on by this. His cock began to throb.  
"Looks like that excited you. I think I should do something about that."

And before he could even respond, her mouth latched onto his hard cock. She bobbed her head back and forth taking every last inch of it. She worked her tongue around his shaft as her head moving back and forth. She could feel him getting harder and longer in her mouth and both of them knew that he was close to erupting. He grabbed onto the back of her head and pushed it deep down her throat.

Muffled, Tali said, "Cum in my mouth."

He couldn't take it anymore. He felt a rush of cum shoot out as Tali did her best to swallow every last drop. His body jerked from the pleasure and this caused his cock to slip out of her mouth so Tali took the rest of his load on her face and chest.

"Wow…that was pretty big load Shepard. Now, I know what to do to get you in the mood," she said with a sexy giggle.

Trying to catch his breath, Shepard crashed onto the bed. Tali continued to jerk him off as he lied there.

"So I'm going to assume that this will be regular thing from now on…right?"

"Well, I won't say no", Tali replied. "I'm not just going to throw myself at you…only when I'm feeling sexually pent up."

"So…all the time?"

She winked, "Exactly…but I'll let you work every once in a while."

"Oh shit, that reminds me."

"You have to go to work?"

"No…well yeah, but I mean we finally got communications up the other day. I can send the message to Joker now. I'll be sure to tell him about you being pregnant."

"Poor Joker…it's a shame EDI is an AI. They'd probably make a good couple"

Shepard laughed. He put on some clothes and went out to a terminal to send a message to Joker.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story. If you have a story request for me, send me a PM and I'll respond to it as soon as possible. Thank you for your continued support :)


End file.
